The present invention relates, in general, to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to ferroelectric transistor logic functions.
Many logic circuits use Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) devices in combinational logic structures. Series and parallel configurations of N-type and P-type CMOS transistors are arranged to form logic structures, such as NAND gates, NOR gates, inverters, multiplexers, etc. These NAND gates, NOR gates, and inverters are the basic logical elements used in forming the more complex functional logic blocks such as multipliers, counters, etc.
Typically, functional logic blocks are designed into integrated circuits to achieve a fixed logical function. Either synchronous or asynchronous functional logic blocks provide logical output signals in accordance with logical input signals. Thus, the selection of a particular set of basic logical elements and the metal interconnect between the basic logical elements provides the fixed logical function.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have basic logical elements that can be programmed to provide configurable functional logic blocks. It would be of further advantage to provide an easy method of programming that allows flexibility to reconfigure the logical function provided by the functional logic blocks. Further, it would be advantageous for the basic logical elements to be capable of maintaining a programmed state when power to the logical elements is interrupted.